koeifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Romance of the Three Kingdoms Episode 41(2010)
Related Scene *During Zhou Yu's strategy, Zhou Yu told Huang Gai to lead the two new officers, Cai Zong and Cai Qi. Huang Gai doesn't trust on them and he believes that they are a traitor. Zhou Yu dislike those who disobey his orders, Huang Gai was sentences to death, but with the begging of the whole Wu officers suggest not to bring death to Huang Gai, but to received another options, Zhou Yu gave him a punishment to be pound for 100 Times. Cai Zong and Cai Qi later send the message to Cao Cao about the case. *After the punishment, Huang Gai is badly injured. He's leg was broken, and Zhou Yu claim for the whole sallary to repay Huang Gai for the retirement. Huang Gai's anger can't forgive of how Zhou Yu treat him, as the result, Huang Gai send the messenger to inform Cao Cao for recruit. Cao Cao refuse, he won't accept Huang Gai's request and direct sentence to the innocent messenger. *A week after, the Wei battleship is set to sail for the battle with the command of Cao Cao. *In the night, Zhou Yun was fallen illness. Lu Su and Xiao Qiao gave a treatment in the room. Lu Su try and discuss about Zhou Yu's health toward Zhuge Liang, in other words, Zhuge Liang is consider to be the masters of geographic, astronomy and religions. Lu Su believes that he can removed the illness from Zhou Yu, they went visit the commander's room. Zhuge Liang figured that Zhou Yu's illness is the cause from the wind directions of feng shui. Zhuge Liang plans to cure his illness in the taoism ceremony. *Since Zhou Yu able to stand for the campaign, he begins to prepares their strategy, Gan Ning, Lu Meng, Zhou Tai, Ling Tong, and the rest of the Wu officers is set to against the Wei forces. In the side of his situation, he ordered the Lu Su and the Wu officers to search and assassinate Zhuge Liang. Zhou Yu hated Zhuge Liang because he's the person who knows all about Zhou Yu's personal act. *The ceremony has done in noon, Zhuge Liang leave the stage. Xiao Qiao is waitting for Zhuge Liang to hide inside the carriage, Xiao Qiao has come to rescue him for being assassinated by the Wu's calvary. Xiao Qiao plan to bring Zhuge Liang escape until the river. Zhao Yun was await the river boat for 3 days to bring back Zhuge Liang safety. Since Wu's calvary was failed to assassinate him, Zhuge Liang send him a message to tell Zhou Yu taking care of his life and the Wu army. *Since after the battleship war, Zhou Yu return to meet Xiao Qiao. Zhou Yu grows anger to Xiao Qiao for saving Zhuge Liang's life. Xiao Qiao was only repay his life for saved her husband's life. Zhou Yu can't accept for what Xiao Qiao has done, but Zhou Yu decide to divorce. Category:ROTK series(2010) Category:Disc 11